


Vuelos a deshora

by Valeria_Penhallow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: kakairu, Genma siempre está donde no debe, Lemon, M/M, Tsunade va a matar a alguien, Yaoi, aeropuerto, sexo en la "oficina"
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria_Penhallow/pseuds/Valeria_Penhallow
Summary: Piensa, Tsunade, ¿dónde estarías tú si fueras un hombre adulto con una clara patología cronológica y una obsesión por las novelas pornográficas?





	Vuelos a deshora

 

 

Finales de abril. Principios de mayo. Era la primera vez en varios años que la Golden Week* caía en días laborales, con lo cual, si ya de por sí la Golden Week suponía el desplazamiento de un número considerable de la población nipona, este año la afluencia sería masiva. Tsunade se frotaba las manos.

Hacía 30 años que Sharingan Airlines y Senju Wings, compañías líderes en el sector terciario, habían unido fuerzas. De aquella asociación surgió Konoha Airlines. El éxito fue rotundo. El gran capital de ambas empresas, sumado al magnífico personal que ambas tenían bajo nómina, supuso la creación de una compañía con una capacidad económica suficiente como para poder permitirse la constante actualización de su tecnología, y ser así un referente en el sector de transportes.

 Sin embargo, en los últimos años, compañías aéreas como Suna Enterprise y Otogakure, que contaban con un apoyo financiero tan sólido como el que poseía Konoha, estaban resultando ser fuertes competidoras.

Así pues, Tsunade se había dado a sí misma la tarea de hacerles morder el polvo a esas ratas que la mantenían lo suficientemente ajetreada como para no poder escaparse de Shizune e ir a pasar las tardes en el casino. La actual directora de Konoha Airlines había tirado de contactos para que una de las agencias de viajes low cost más conocidas en el país le cediera el monopolio del transporte de pasajeros durante su tan afamada _Golden Week Adventure!_ , una promoción que consistía en la organización de un viaje a un país exótico de cualquier parte del mundo en el que durante esos días se llevara a cabo alguno de los eventos más característicos de la cultura local.

Ni que decir tiene que Tsunade tuvo que pelear con garras y colmillos para conseguir semejante oportunidad. La empresa tan solo ofrecía dicha oferta una vez al año y por estas fechas, y la experiencia había alcanzado tan buena fama que, en el peor de los casos, duplicaba la inversión inicial. Pero, por suerte, la hija del fundador de Haruno Travels respetaba mucho a Tsunade como ingeniera, por lo que le había hablado muy bien de ella a su padre y, finalmente, Konoha Airlines se alzó con la victoria. Ahora tan solo quedaba sentarse a esperar los resultados de las encuestas de popularidad de Konoha Airlines entre la población. Ah, Tsunade prácticamente podía escuchar el maravilloso sonido de la ruleta y el suave desliz de los naipes entre los hábiles dedos del croupier.

Sin embargo, el universo tiene sus propios planes, sus propias leyes y, sobre todo, su propia manera de devolver el equilibrio al mundo. Tsunade debería haberlo visto venir. Pero, claro, nadie conoce la identidad del ángel exterminador hasta que éste llega para llevar a cabo su cometido divino. Y aunque Hatake Kakashi no era ni remotamente parecido a Arnold Schwarzenegger cargando con una metralleta, su problema con la puntualidad podía establecer por sí solo nuevos límites a la palabra «tardío», dándole una nueva acepción estrechamente ligada a la palabra «infierno»; límites que variaban su distancia dependiendo de los niveles de estrés de Tsunade y de cómo de lúcido estuviese ese día el instinto de supervivencia de Kakashi, el cual, cabía mencionar, no siempre alcanzaba los niveles mínimos que hacía de una persona medianamente razonable y, por lo tanto, todo lo maduro que se necesita ser cuando hay más de 200 personas esperando que a su majestad le parezca apropiado darse a conocer.

― ¿¡Dónde demonios está Hatake!? ¡El avión debería haber despegado hace ya media hora!― bramó Tsunade por teléfono.

―V-verá, Tsunade-sama, n-n-no lo… sabemos…

― ¿¡Cómo que no lo sabéis!?

Tsunade estaba a punto de echar fuego por la boca, pero entonces recordó una de las reglas de oro que todo controlador aéreo debía tener en cuenta cuando trabajaba con Contratiempo Kakashi.

―Espera… No le diríais la hora correcta, ¿no? ―El silencio respondió por sí mismo.― ¡Maldita sea, os tengo dicho que cuando repartáis los horarios de los vuelos entre los pilotos, al de Hatake le restéis tres horas como mínimo a cada uno de sus despegues!― vociferó.

―Tsunade-sama… ―intentaron explicarse.

―¡¡¡Silencio!!! – Rugió la rubia, pegando tal puñetazo sobre la mesa que la madera crujió.

―Sí, señora―, respondieron ambos controladores al unísono.

Tsunade empezó a contar de diez hasta cero. 10… ¿¡Por qué todo tenía que pasarle a ella!?... 9… ¿¡A caso había hecho algo tan malo en una vida pasada como para merecer esto?!... 8…

_Piensa, Tsunade, ¿dónde estarías tú si fueras un hombre adulto con una clara patología cronológica y una obsesión por las novelas pornográficas?_

― ¡Tsunade-sama! ―Entró apresuradamente Shizune al despacho.― ¡La centralita está colapsada! Los clientes quieren saber qué está pasando…

…7…

― ¡Pues que llamen al consultorio de la Bruja Lola!― respondió exasperada. ¿¡Cómo narices iba a saberlo ella!?

― ¿Tsunade… sama? ― Musitó Shizune con voz diminuta, sin entender ya nada.

― ¿¡Qué!?― vociferó la jefa, a un segundo de perder la paciencia del todo. El plástico del teléfono hizo un extraño sonido ante la fuerza que ejercía Tsunade para calmar su furia.

― ¡N-no puedo decirles eso!― tartamudeó su secretaria, al borde de un ataque de nervios.

― ¿S-shizune?... ¡Pero no llores! ¿¡Por qué lloras!?

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la línea, Izumo y Kotetsu se miraron entre sí aterrorizados, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

― ¿Cuelgo?― le preguntó Izumo a su compañero.

―Ah, ¿pero es legal colgarle a tu jefe?― se cuestionó Kotetsu, todavía pálido del miedo.

―La pregunta aquí es: ¿ha nacido siquiera la persona capaz de colgarle el teléfono a Tsunade Senju en pleno cabreo y vivir para contarlo? ― dijo Genma, que veía la escena desde su escritorio. Oh, cómo adoraba Genma esos momentos de pánico colectivo en los que todos estaban demasiado ocupados gritando y tirándose del pelo como para darse cuenta de que Kakashi hacía dos meses que llegaba dos horas antes de que cierta belleza morena que gobernaba la torre de control del aeropuerto Sandaime Hokage con puño de hierro empezara su horario laboral.

  

______________________________________________

 

― Iruka… ―gimió Kakashi mientras se introducía en el interior de su amante con toda la lentitud que su cuerpo enfebrecido le permitía. El moreno jadeó, totalmente perdido en el placer, su cuerpo temblando de excitación. El peliplateado pegó su pecho todo lo físicamente posible a la espalda del otro.

Dios, había sido un sueño hecho realidad ver a Iruka apoyando las manos contra la pared, su espalda lo suficientemente arqueada como para poder levantar el trasero en una clara invitación que se acentuó todavía más cuando separó las piernas, dejando que los perfectos globos se abrieran y Kakashi pudiese ver cómo ese pequeño anillo muscular se contraía lujuriosamente en un anuncio alto y claro de los únicos pensamientos que Iruka era capaz de hilar en ese preciso instante.

Iruka movió levemente las caderas, acoplando el sexo de Kakashi mejor en su interior. El peliplateado gruñó. Sus dedos se enterraron en la suave piel de la cintura, reprimiendo el impulso de enterrarse en la calidez del otro, arremetiendo sin parar hasta que ninguno de los dos fuese capaz de respirar. En su lugar, Kakashi restregó sus testículos contra ese maravilloso trasero, entrando un poco más hondo y sacando un precioso sonido de la garganta de su amante que andaba a mitad camino entre suspiro y gemido. Kakashi acercó su cuerpo al del otro hasta que, desde sus rodillas hasta sus hombros, todo estuviera unido, y empezó a moverse con angustiosa lentitud.

― K-kakashi… más rápido… ―le pidió Iruka.

― ¿Mmm? Pero no quiero hacerte daño… ―le contestó el mayor, aunque aquella sonrisa de la que escapaban bufidos entrecortados no demostraba tanta preocupación, sino más bien ganas de molestar catalogadas de diversión en ese cerebro de genio.

― Eres lo peor… ¡ah! ―Exclamó cuando su amante rozó su próstata. Sin embargo, había sido un toque tan sutil que el cuerpo de Iruka, en lugar de saciarse momentáneamente, se sensibilizó todavía más. Las rodillas le fallaron, pero Kakashi ya había pasado un brazo alrededor del torso. Que Iruka dependiera totalmente de él era algo que Kakashi había descubierto recientemente como uno de esos pequeños y oscuros placeres de la vida que ocurren tan pocas veces que, en ocasiones, merece la pena provocar tú mismo.

― Así no se piden las cosas, Iruka―. Le susurró el mayor al oído, justo antes de jugar con su oreja entre sus dientes, besando la tierna piel del cuello. Kakashi volvió a rozar con deliberada suavidad aquél punto en especial que hacía que Iruka pusiera los ojos blancos, pero esta vez mantuvo su hombría ahí, presionando levemente. El cuerpo de Iruka empezó a temblar agitadamente, casi convulsionándose de placer, pero Kakashi reprendió el miembro de su pareja, impidiéndole eyacular. Iruka gimió sonoramente, el comienzo de un grito atrapado en su garganta sin poder salir.

Iruka intentó calmar su respiración. Si Kakashi quería jugar sucio, bien, él también sabía. El moreno, aprovechando el poderoso agarre del peliplateado, abrió más sus rodillas hacia afuera y, junto a ellas, sus glúteos. Entonces, utilizando la pared para impulsarse, empezó un vaivén cada vez más rápido, proporcionándose a sí mismo el placer que tanto ansiaba, la mano del peliplateado sobre su miembro tan solo poniéndolo más caliente aún; Kakashi como una simple herramienta a su disposición para satisfacer su necesidad.

Kakashi nunca pensó que vería algo así. Sabía que Iruka podía llegar a tener el carácter de un demonio dado el caso, pero jamás pensó que fuera a emplear ese tipo de actitud en la intimidad. Sí, vale, antes de empezar a salir con Iruka, había observado fascinado la explosión de carácter de la que podía llegar a hacer gala el joven controlador aéreo ― desde lejos―, y siempre le había encontrado cierto punto excitante ver esas mejillas sonrojadas y ese magnífico cuerpo en tensión. Pero, definitivamente, aquello no tenía nada que ver con lo que Kakashi tenía enfrente en esos momentos.  

Los músculos de la espalda se flexionaban bajo la suave piel canela en hipnotizantes ondas. El cabello desparramado sobre los hombros, pegándose a sus mejillas y a su frente como un halo oscuro. Los ojos tan oscuros ya, que Kakashi no podía distinguir el característico tono del whisky viejo en sus iris. Gotas de sudor perlaban aquél magnífico ser que se había abandonado al placer, empalándose a sí mismo con el pene de su amante. Kakashi emitió un gruñido gutural cuando Iruka aceleró las envestidas hasta un paso enloquecedor; el peliplateado incapaz de moverse por temor a terminar allí mismo, agarrándose a Iruka como si fuera lo único que le mantenía unido a este mundo.

Kakashi empezó a sentir el calor estallar desde sus entrañas, esparciéndose como lava a través de sus venas. Pero entonces Iruka paró cualquier acción. Kakashi gimoteó como un perro herido, pero él negaría haber hecho algo parecido cada vez que Iruka le recordara con tono bromista que lo tenía comiendo de su mano. El peliplateado abrió los ojos, clavándolos en los de Iruka, que lo miraban con diabólica diversión y lujuria.

Pero ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Kakashi era, en aquél momento, la imagen de una bestia de piel pálida cuyos músculos se marcaban con tensión casi dolorosa, demostrando el ejercicio de fuerza de voluntad que Kakashi estaba haciendo para no acabar con ambos de la forma más placenteramente brutal.

― Se acabó…―gruñó Kakashi. Iruka suspiró. ¡Por fin!

El mayor tomó entre sus brazos al moreno, maniobrando el cuerpo del otro, más menudo, como si no pesara más que una delicada pluma. Iruka nunca admitiría en voz alta lo mucho que le gustaba que Kakashi lo levantara en brazos, lo irracionalmente excitante que resultaba sentir los tendones de los brazos marcarse como las raíces de un árbol; saber que, a pesar de que su pareja fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargar su peso sin problema alguno, nunca emplearía esa fuerza para hacerle daño, tan solo para proporcionarle placer o cariño.

Iruka enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Kakashi y sus brazos en su cuello. El peliplateado tomó los glúteos de Iruka en sus manos, abriéndolos de forma desesperada, enterrando su hombría en ese delirante calor con semejante fuerza que Iruka sintió como si estuvieran a punto de partir su cuerpo en dos. Las embestidas tomaron un ritmo vertiginoso.

Iruka se inclinó sobre Kakashi, buscando sus labios y besándolos con hambre. Kakashi se dejó, una de sus manos abandonando el trasero de su pareja y enredándose en el precioso cabello caoba. El cambio de fricción fue suficiente para que Kakashi perdiera toda cordura y empezara a arremeter contra Iruka como nunca antes. La melodía de gemidos, gruñidos y asfixiadas bocanas de aire tan solo acompañada por el húmedo sonido que se producía cada vez que la longitud de Kakashi salía y entraba con gran fuerza y velocidad de Iruka.

Iruka lo miró a través de sus pestañas, lágrimas de incontrolable placer rodando por sus enrojecidas mejillas, el nombre de su amante colgando de sus labios hinchados como un mantra. Kakashi llevó su mano hasta la hombría de su amante, acariciándolo con la misma intensidad que las embestidas. Iruka se aferró a él como si temiese que el peliplateado fuera a desaparecer, sintiéndose desfallecer. Kakashi sonrió entre bufidos de aire caliente.

―Déjame ver como llegas Iruka… Deja que vea cómo te corres…―Le susurró antes de besarle con voracidad. Unas pocas embestidas más fueron suficientes para que Iruka gimiera su último aliento sobre los labios de Kakashi. Cálido líquido blanquecino untó el pecho de ambos. El interior de Iruka se contrajo deliciosamente y Kakashi terminó derramándose dentro del más joven.

El peliplateado se giró, soportando el peso de ambos con la ayuda de la pared, por la que se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, Iruka sobre su regazo.

-Debería haber terminado fuera…- se disculpó Kakashi con el rostro enterrado en el cuello de Iruka, inhalando el especiado aroma que resultaba cada vez que sus cuerpos se unían. Iruka, descubriendo que sus huesos acababan de hacerse líquidos, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para separar su cara del pecho del mayor lo justo para poder negar levemente, quitándole importancia, y exigir un beso con labios perezosos y ojos soñolientos.

Kakashi se limitó a cumplir, acunándolo contra su cuerpo mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento, una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios cuando Iruka se acurrucó en su pecho. ¿Quién le iba a decir que ayudar a su novio a llevar unas cajas de material hasta la torre de control iba a terminar convirtiéndose en una de las mejores sesiones de sexo que había tenido jamás? Y en el viejo archivo, ni más ni menos. En horario laboral. De día. Mientras cualquiera podía entrar y pillarles. Definitivamente este día iba a devenir un nuevo tipo de aniversario en su relación con Iruka.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿no tenía algo que hacer? Mmm… ¿Algo de una luna**, quizás?

 

 

* * *

 

 

-¡Voy a matar a ese mocoso! ¡¡¡Pienso golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, y, entonces, pienso llevarlo hasta la turbina de un avión y dejar que la tecnología siga su curso!!!

 

-¡Tsunade-sama!- lloraba Shizune en una esquina, consolada por Gai, mientras Asuma y Kurenai trataban de detener a Tsunade, que, a falta de tener a Kakashi a mano, trataba de matar a Genma con ese maldito palillo que siempre andaba mascando.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1) La Golden Week son unos cuatro días festivos en todo Japón en los que la gente aprovecha para irse de vacaciones, visitar familiares, etc.
> 
> 2) Kakashi se refiere a la isla en la que transcurre la acción de la película “Naruto: ¡La gran excitación! ¡Pánico animal en la isla de la luna creciente!”, que se supone que es a donde se tendría que haber estado dirigiendo Kakashi en lugar de hacer cositas con Iruka.


End file.
